


What Happens in Vegas

by michelleisat



Series: B.A.P drabbles [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleisat/pseuds/michelleisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lessons were learnt that night: competition breeds tension, and never make fun of Himchan's feet. Bangjae if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ these](http://michelleisat.tumblr.com/post/61811807830/when-himchan-says-he-has-the-ugliest-feet-but) [three](http://michelleisat.tumblr.com/post/61630871857/x) [gifsets](http://michelleisat.tumblr.com/post/61458952758/reporter-daehyun-interviewing-young-jae-jung) and a bad day at work.
> 
> I don't know what this is! I don't think the boys are vindictive in real life, but I also think tensions are impossible to avoid. It was interesting to write what the guys might look like if they were meaner.

"It’s a joke," Daehyun giggles. "I swear, hyung. It’s a joke."

Himchan is usually someone who can take jokes. Daehyun, though, seems to have hit a nerve.

"Ugly? No part of me is ugly."

"You just said your feet were ugly, hyung," Jongup chirps.

When Himchan narrows his eyes, Jongup shuts up. Daehyun, however, has no such survival instinct. His laughter howls through the room.

It seems to aggravate Himchan further.

"MUST you ALWAYS be so  _LOUD_? Don’t you  _YELL_  ENOUGH in our  _SONGS_?”

"Hyung," Jongup says, brows furrowed and rubbing an ear. "You’re yelling."

"Uppie. Jonguppie." Himchan wrings his hands and grabs Jongup by the arms. "I’m always on your side. Can’t you be on my side? I really need you on my side here."

"Sorry, hyung."

Himchan pats Jongup on the head. “You meant well.” He rounds on Daehyun. “Now, YOU.”

*

A scream of gleeful laughter runs out of the room. It seems, by its sound, to dash toward the balcony.

"What was that?" says Yongguk, looking up from his iPad.

"Nothing you should bother with," says Youngjae, not looking up from his. "Besides, he’s gonna get cornered in there."

Youngjae preens a hand through his dyed, beach-waved hair. Yongguk blinks. If you’d told him a year ago that Youngjae would look like this, he would have replied: in a fair world, Youngjae would. If the world was fair, people would look as good as they were inside.

But people don’t, so we must learn to look past appearances.

That’s what Yongguk would have said. He even remembers saying as much to Junhong, when the boy was upset at the press for bullying Youngjae. It hadn’t helped.

"But how can they be so mean? Youngjae-hyung can’t help his belly. It’s how he’s made. We can’t all look like Daehyun-hyung." Junhong’s voice shook. "What if they start on me for being too tall? And my chin."

Yongguk didn’t know what to do.

"Being tall is good," he finally said. Because it was. "And there’s nothing wrong with your chin."

Then, the US tour had started. Junhong was wrong. Youngjae  _could_  help having a belly. More than that, he had transformed. His eyes glinted brighter, his singing improved, the way he moved onstage changed. The press hadn’t caught onto it; but the fans were starting to. It was just a matter of time.

Sometimes, Yongguk thinks to himself, there is justice in the world.

Satisfied, he fades out of his reverie. When he comes round, though, there’s a sharp grin considering him. One he doesn’t immediately recognise.

Who knew Youngjae had these cheekbones? Those teeth?

"Silly me. Himchan can’t corner someone by himself." Youngjae stands up. All Yongguk can see is how Youngjae’s new body slinks towards the balcony. Youngjae stops; looks back at Yongguk.

"Coming?"

The grin hasn’t gone anywhere. Yongguk swallows and shakes his head.

"Suit yourself."

The balcony is far away, and the Vegas lights reflecting off the glass don’t help. Yongguk can make out Daehyun brightening at his best friend, barely.

"Youngjae, help me look out for Himchan-hyung!" Daehyun laughs. "He’s gone nuts!"

Yongguk sees Youngjae lean casually against the doorframe. Youngjae may have lost weight, but his shoulders are still broad. With one arm on the doorway, he blocks it completely.

He can’t see Youngjae’s face from where he’s sitting. All he can see is Daehyun falter.

"Jae … " Daehyun’s laughter takes on a nervous edge. "What are you doing?"

"Where’s the brat?"

"Here." Youngjae’s expression can be placid at the best of times. Now, it’s unreadable.

"Don’t try to protect him," Himchan says.

Youngjae shakes his head. “Come here.”

Himchan steps forward warily. Youngjae makes a beckoning motion. The look in Daehyun’s eyes turns to terror.

"No!" Daehyun shrieks. "Traitor!"

Jongup peeks from the room, eyes beady with curiosity. Even Junhong has woken at the noise. The kid stands at the corridor to the bedrooms, arms crossed and snickering.

If Yongguk thought Youngjae’s smile was terrifying, it was nothing compared to Himchan’s. He knew Himchan could look like a snake. He didn’t know Himchan could also look like a shark.

Yongguk waits for Himchan and Youngjae to enter the balcony. Then he slides the door shut. He walks past Jongup and Junhong crowding in, straight to the bedrooms. The neighbours can complain about the noise. He just wants to sleep.


End file.
